A Soul's Meaning
by LnnVo
Summary: Soul and Maka are 4 months into their relationship, but do you ever wonder how its like? *Notice: This is MY version of how I imagined how the couple would act together. Please know that this is based on a 2013 year so there will be new stuff. I just starting out on FF so please bear with me.*
1. Chapter 1

"MAKA, DUCK." Soul shouts.

I instantly duck down; barely missing the bullet aimed towards my head.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" I scream, reflecting another bullet with Soul.

We were currently on a mission to kill a reported kinshi near the coast. Usually this wouldn't be a problem but this one was smart and had guns. Every time I swung, it dodged and shot back. My body was screaming out in exhaustion, sore and tired.

"Why won't you just die?!" I panted, out of breath. I swung once again and missed.

"Of all things, GUNS?!" Soul yelled out in frustration.

"I'm starting to thin-" Suddenly I screamed out. My whole side was filled with pain and felt like it was on fire. I leaned behind a pillar, putting pressure on my side. Soul transformed back and ran towards me. I winched as he removed my hand. My once white glove was now stained red with blood. My vision started to become hazy.

"Damn it Maka," He muttered. "We need to leave right n- AHH."

"SOUL!" I screamed out. He fell to the ground, clenching his chest. He looked up to me, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Run," He mouths. I started to turn but felt an object placed behind my head. Fear swelled up inside of me. I closed my eyes and held in my breath.

_Boom._

I screamed and jolted upright. My breaths were heavy and my body was completely covered in sweat. Sobs immediately began to take over as my shoulders shook. Tears streaked down my face as I covered my eyes. I felt hands wrap around me and I screamed, trying to break free.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed. Sobs racked my whole body but I continued to thrash. My hands were grabbed and arms wrapped around me, preventing me from fighting.

"Maka!" Soul screamed. "Maka! Calm down, you're okay!"

I took deep breaths and slowing opened my tear filled eyes. It was 4 A.M. in the morning and I was in Soul's bed. Soul's face was filled with worry and concern but was trying to sooth me through the bond. I turned around and buried my face into his chest, sobbing.

"I h-had a n-nightmare," I choked out, my voice also breaking.

"I know," He whispered, drawing circles on my back. "I know."

After a few minutes had past I began to calm down. My breathing became even again and I stopped crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head and mumbled a no.

He sighed. "Okay, come on let's go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

He laid down, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me in close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in slowly.

"Soul?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

His arms around me tightened and he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"I love you too Maka."

I closed my eyes letting sleep take over me.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen!" The alarm blared. My eyes cracked open and glanced at the clock. 6:15 A.M. I let out a big yawn and began to stretch. Soul groaned and pulled me in closer, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Make it stoopp," He grumbled. I laughed and patted his cheek.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty! Day light's a 'wasting!" I grinned. He rolled over me, making it impossible to move. "No."

"Sooooooooul," I droned. "Come ooooooonn, it's the last day of school! We have to go!"

No Answer.

"Soul?" I asked, wiggling my body. "I know you're awake."

I started to hear snoring; really bad, fake, snoring. I giggled and poked him.

"I really need to get up and get ready Soul."

He lifted his head and peaked at me. "You're such a nerd," He muttered and rolled off.

I giggled and stood up. I grabbed my iPhone and plugged it into the dock as I walked to the bathroom.

'_They be like Smoove, Can you teach me how to dougie? You know why? 'Cause all the bitches love me!_'

I laughed and began to brush my teeth.

'_Put your arms out front, lean side to side. They gon' be on you when they see you hit 'dat dougie right?_' I start doing what the song sings just as Soul walks into the bathroom.

"Idiot…" He mutters, shaking his head. I wink back. He pushes me out of the way to grab his toothbrush.

'_I make the party shine bright when it starts boomin'. Dis beat was bubblegum so I had to chew it_.' The chorus blares and I instantly break down, doing the dougie.

'_Teach me how to dougie. Teach me, teach me how to dougie!'_

Soul just stands there and stares at me like I'm stupid.

"C'mon! Do it!" I laugh out. He chuckles and starts dancing along.

I look into the mirror, examining myself. I wore dark faded ripped jeans with a simple black V-neck paired with navy blue Sperry's. I ruffled my hair, deciding to let it down. I chuckled at my reflection. I grew past that stage of plaid skirts and ties. Over the past years, I learned how to let loose and actually changed in a way. When my father saw my new wardrobe he latched onto my leg screaming how his little Maka is "growing up too fast". Shaking my head at the memory, I grabbed my bag and walked out my room.

"Soul! Are you ready yet?" I yelled out. I felt a buzz and pulled out my phone.

1 new message from Tsubaki. '_Maka-chan, where are you guys?'_

I sighed and began typing. '_Still home. Soul is being a woman :P' _I replied.

"SOUL!" I shouted. "WE'RE ALREADY LATEEEEE."

"Oi. Calm down tiny tits!" He shouted back, walking out of his room. He grabbed the car keys off the shelf and walked towards the front door.

"Can we get subway on the way there?" He asks. I roll my eyes and nodded.

"You know you're just going to get fat from eating that." I tease. He sighs and grabs my hand. "Let's just go now."

"Okay twats," Dr. Stein started off. "Since it's the last day, I'm going to let you watch a documentary on the birth of elephants. Pay close attention because we will be dissecting one next school year."

The whole class groaned in unison. "YEAH!" screamed Black Star.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my head into my hand. The class became engrossed in the movie as it began to play. I let out a slow breath and closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. Suddenly images began to flash in my mind.

There was blood.

So much blood.

Soul was lying on the ground.

Dead.

My vision was hazy and my breathing was shallow.

I **was** going to **die**.

My eyes snapped open. I took in a sharp breath, placing my hand over my forehead.

"Hey…"

I looked over, seeing Soul with that same look from last night. He takes my hand, interlacing our fingers together.

"You okay?" His eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." I reassure. I give him a smile but he see's straight through it.

"Seriously," He frowns at me. "I can feel it through the bond, Maka."

I sigh and blow the bangs out of my eyes. "I'm fine." I mutter, dropping my head on his shoulders. He wraps an arm around my waist, dragging me close.

"I don't like it when you shove me out." He states.

"I'm n-"

"You are," He interrupts. "We're in this together." He leans in and pecks me on the nose.

I scrunched up my face.

"That sounds like some cheesy line from High School Musical." I joke.

"Way to ruin the moment."

I smiled and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss.

"Thank you." I say. "For everything." He smiles as I rest my head on his chest. "SOUL!" Black Star screams out across the room. "BEFORE YOU ATTACK HER, WRAP YOUR WHACKER BRO!" He frantically waves his hands around making signs and motions.

"Why is he so stupid?" I sigh, shaking my head.

"You tell me." Soul replies. I hear a faint buzz and see Soul take out his phone. He swipes it and text back.

"Kid asked us to come by after school." He says, glancing at me.

"What for?" I ask, raising a brow. Soul scratches his head and leans back.

"Something he wants to talk to the gang about. I don't know."

I make a face and nod, turning back to the film. Soul chuckles and squeezes my hand.

"I don't know how I put up with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Just a little note before you read. I've been having a lot of free time lately so that's why I have been updating every day. I'm changing that to 1 or 2 times a week now because my schedule is going crazy. Anyways, thanks for reading and supporting me and please leave a comment or feel free to message me!

"Ah. Soul, Maka. Come in." greeted Kid. "Just have a seat, I'll be with you in a few minutes"  
Suddenly there was a loud crash in the background, followed by some pounding and cursing. Kid's eye begins to twitch as he counted backwards from 8.  
"Black Star! Put that down! You might break it!" Tsubaki said.  
"Stop worrying! You need to have trust in m-" Black Star trips causing the vase to fall, followed by another crash.  
Black Star grinned sheepishly while scratching his head. "Oops?"  
"You moron! Do you know how much that was?!" screamed Liz.  
Kid groaned and rubbed his face. "Come on in before he breaks anything else."  
As we walked into the living room Black star and Tsubaki were seated on the sofa across Liz who was glaring at Black Star. Kid took a seat next to Liz while Soul and I sat down.  
"So the reason why I asked you to come today is because…"  
Kid stopped himself and glanced around, confusion written across his face.  
"Elizabeth, where is Patty?" he asked.  
"She's in one of her moods and won't come down." she replied nonchalantly.  
Kid nodded and returned back to the conversation.  
"The reason why you are here is because we have news."  
"News?" Soul drawls.  
"Get with the point already twinkle toes!" Black Star roared, already frustrated.  
Kid's left eye twitched. He took deep breaths and continued.  
"Me, Liz, and Patty are going to be going to the Bahamas," Kid starts. "And we have 4 extra tickets."  
My jaw hits the floor.  
"You're kidding!" I exclaim, jumping up. Kid shakes his head and smiles.  
"Nope, we got the tickets especially for you four."  
I jump up squealing and crush Kid into a bear hug.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yell, bouncing up and down. Kid grabs my arms to stop me. He raises a brow, amused at my outburst.

"I'm not even done explaining." He says wearily. I sit back down and grin, embarrassed.

"Sorry, please continue." I apologized.

"I talked to father about this a few weeks ago and he had agreed. He decided, because of our hard work the past years, that the whole trip is free." He continues.

"Free?" Soul squeaked. "Holy..."

"Shit." Black Star broke in.

"We will be spending the whole summer there, so please be packed by Friday because we will be leaving the day after." Kid finishes, looking at each of us.

"The whole summer?" Inquired Tsubaki.

"Yes. We have everything ready and planned out so don't worry." Kid reassured. Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

After a few hours of hanging at Kid's, we all headed back, ready to turn in for the night. When we get home, Soul walks to his room while I jump down on the couch. While flipping through the channels, I hear a chime and check my phone.

'_Are you excited for the trip?_' Tsubaki texted. I swiped it.

'_Yes! This is going to be such fun! (:_' I reply.

'_Liz wants us to go shopping tomorrow around noon_.'

'_Okay, I'll meet you at their house then_.'

'_Alrighty! See you then Maka-Chan_!'

I lock the phone and toss it to the side. I lay on the couch, already bored. Soul walks into the kitchen, humming to himself. He grabs a packet of skittles and pops some into his mouth, not noticing me. I instantly crave for skittles as Soul continues to munch on them.

"Oooh! Can I have some?" I piped up. Soul jumps, spilling the packet.

"Makaaa," Soul groans. "Don't do that." He bends down to clean up the mess. I giggle and put my arms behind my head.

"Sorry," I apologize, still giggling. Soul walks over to the couch and taps my feet causing me to scoot over. He leans back and sighs in content.

"Can you hand me the remote?" he ask.

"Nope," I answered, popping the p. He makes a face and sits up straight.

"Why not?" He says, glancing at me.

"Because I want to watch Grey's Anatomy," I stated matter -of- factly. Soul huffed.

"I don't want to watch a stupid girl show, Maka." He argued.

"You take that back!" I gasped. "It is not some 'girl' show!" I continued, physically making quotation marks around the word girl.

"No." Soul smirked, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Then I guess you won't be getting the remote any time soon." I taunted, waving the remote in my hand. Soul growls and reaches for the remote.

"Just give me the remote!" He demands, trying to grab it.

"I don't think so!" I exclaimed, swiping the remote away. Soul stands up, arms crossed.

"Don't make me do it Maka," Soul warns. I look up and raise a brow.

"I like to see you try." I challenged, sticking my tongue at him.

"That's it!" He yells and lunged. I screamed and tried to get away but was quickly pinned down.

"No! Okay! Okay!" I cry, frantically. "You can have the remote!" Soul grins and shakes his head.

"Too late now, I warned yah." His hands go under my shirt and begins to tickle me.

"No!" I squirmed, laughing. "Please stop!" I say as tears leaked down my face. Soul cackled with laugher, giving no mercy. My stomach started to hurt and my lungs were on fire, causing my breaths to come out in short pants. Soul stopped but was still pinning me down to the couch.

"Tell me I'm pretty." Soul says. My mouth drops open.

"What?!" I yelled, confused.

"WRONG ANSWER," he shouts and begins to tickle me again. I push him away, trying to stop him but wouldn't budge.

"Soul!" I wailed, continuing to laugh. After a few more minutes of torture, Soul finally stopped and stepped away. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face into my hands.

"Maka…?" Soul asks, nudging me with his foot. "You all good?"

I scoot away and curl up into fetal position.

"Just let me beeeee," I groaned out. Soul chuckles and bends down to pick me up. I flop around, my body aching. Soul pecks me on the lips and walks toward his room.

"Awh, poor you." He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I shoot daggers at him but he only laughs in response.

"You did this to me!" I busted out, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Live a little." He jokes, opening the door. "Time for bed."

I blow out a big breath. "Party pooper," I grumble.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2:46 in the morning and I was wide awake. For the past 30 minutes I have been tossing and turning, trying to go to sleep. I squeezed my eyes shut and took deep breathes but once again opened them. I groaned and sat up. I smiled as I saw Soul completely knocked out and lightly snoring. Sighing softly, I carefully got up and walked out into the living room, making sure not to wake Soul up. I quickly grabbed the car keys, my gym bag and walked out the door.

I pulled up to the 24 hour fitness gym and walked in. The place was empty, but a head perked up as I walked towards the front desk.

"Maka!" the man grinned. "What's up?"

"Hey Jerry," I smiled back. "I couldn't sleep so I came here."

Jerry frowned. "You couldn't sleep, so you decided to go work out?" He shook his head. "That's some weird shit."

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "So it is okay if I go in?" I asked. Jerry nodded and grinned.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out."

I gave him another smile and grabbed my stuff. I plugged in my earphones and pulled up my hair. I stripped off my shirt, only wearing shorts and a sports bra. I walked over to the punching bag and slipped on the gloves. I took a deep breath and began to swing. I delivered blow after blow, not stopping. I took all of my emotions and shoved it into each punch. My body began to ache as I continued to deliver swings and kicks. After a few more, I stopped and bent down to take a drink of water. I leaned over, resting my hands on my knees. My body was covered in sweat and my breathing was heavy.

"Ahem."

My head whipped over, seeing Soul leaning on the doorway. He raised a brow and pointed a finger at me.

"Would you care to explain why you're up, 4:34 in the morning, boxing?" He asked, waving his finger around while he talked.

"Couldn't… sleep," I panted, out of breath. Soul rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know, normal people would try to go back to sleep, not go work out." He stated, amused. I trudged towards him, dragging my feet. Soul opened his arms out to me and I melted into them. He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

"C'mon, we're going home." He says into my hair. I grab my bag as he opens the door for me, gesturing for me to go first. I tilt my head and give him a cheeky grin.

"Such a gentleman," I say, walking out. He gives me a sly smirk and smacks my butt.

"Hey!" I scream out, shielding my behind. Soul cackles with laugher and slings an arm around my waist.

"Can't help it," He snickers, squeezing my side. "You just look so hot working out." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I turn and smack him upside the head. He laughs again, not looking fazed.

"Later kids!" Jerry calls out as we walk out the door. "Take care now!"

Soul waves his hand and grins. "Thanks for the call man." He replies back, as we walk out the door.

My eyes widen and I stop. "Jerry called you?!" I shout.

"Yeah yeah, let's go." Soul responded, dragging me to the car.

"I thought we were friends Jer!" I shout out and heard him laugh out a sorry.

The car ride was silent on the way home. Soul drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on my leg. I yawned as I began to get tired. Soul tsked at me and shot me a look.

"What?"

"You are such an idiot sometimes." He teased. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue at him.

"Buuut yoou looovee meeeeee," I sang, taking his hand and interlacing it with mine. He glanced over at me, his face softening.

"Yeah, I really do." He whispers. I look up to him and smile. I rest my head on the window as eyes began to droop.

I bring my knees up to my chest and close my eyes, letting sleep take over me.

I woke up to the sun blinding me. I squint and glanced at the time. 10:03 a.m. I rubbed my eyes and opened them up again. I was back in Soul's room, in his bed. I was in a new shirt and my hair was back down. I rolled over to the side.

No Soul.

Confused, I stood up and walked out into the kitchen. Soul was at the stove flipping pancakes. A light bulb instantly went off in my head and I rubbed my hands together. I slowly and quietly approached him, hoping he wouldn't notice. I took small steps as I tip-toed closer. I held my breath and got into athletic position, ready to lung. "3…" I counted down. "2…"

"Uh, I don't think so," Soul calmly said, not turning around. "What?!" I shrieked, throwing my hands into the air. "How did you even know?!"

"Saw you walk out the room." He answered. I huff and sat down at the counter. Soul grabs a plate of pancakes and plops it down in front of me, and takes a seat beside me.

As Soul was helping me wash the dishes, my phone goes off.

"Can you get that for me?" I ask Soul. He nods and walks into his room. He comes back out and hands it to me.

"It's Tsubaki," He states.

"Put it on speaker." I reply, continuing to wash the dishes.

"Hello?"

"Maka? Where are you, we're all waiting at Liz's house."

My jaw drops and I turn to Soul. He shoots me a confused look.

"OH CRAP," I gasped, slapping my forehead. "We were supposed to go to the mall!"

"Did you forget?" She sighs into the phone. "It's alright, but are you still coming?"

I look at Soul again, he nods. "Go ahead," he says. "I've wanted to catch up with the guys for a while."

"Great!" Tsubaki squeals. "We'll be waiting!" and hangs ups.

Soul comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Alright," Soul sighs. "Let's go get ready."

"Took you long enough," says Liz as she opens the door.

"Sorry, I completely forgot." I groan.

"No worries!" Patty exclaims, hooking her arm with mine. "TO THE MALL!"

Tsubaki silently laughs. "Ah, Soul" She looks at him, "Black Star and Kid are in the lounge room."

Soul nods and shoves his hands into his pockets, walking towards the back. "You girls have fun now," He calls out, waving his hand. We all walked out and piled into Liz's car.

"Turn up the radio," I say to Patty. She flicks the stereo on and Maroon 5 begins to fill the car.

"I am in misery!" I belt out on the top of my lungs. They all join in as Liz pulls out of the drive way. After a few minutes, we pull up to the mall. The whole mall was filled with students out for the summer and couples. Liz marched into Victoria's Secret, dragging everyone along with her. I walked over to the swimsuit area.

"MAKA," Patty screamed and raced over to me. "You need to get this!" She reached behind her and pulled out a baby blue, lacy thong with a matching bra.

"That's cute Patty!" I smiled and grabbed the items. "Thank you."

"That's good that you like it," She said, a smirk coming to her face. "I'm sure Soul would too."

My face instantly heated up and I quickly turned back around.

"Awh, is little Maka embarrassed?" Liz teased, walking over to us. I turned around and sighed.

"No," I grumbled, and continued browsing through the swimsuit section. I grabbed a light blue one and went into the changing room. I looked at my reflection. The top was strapless and had a white design sketched on it. The bottom was solid blue but had string sides that showed a little skin.

"Let us see!" Tsubaki called out.

I opened the door and slowly stepped out. Everyone nodded their heads and Patty shot a thumbs up.

"I like it," Liz nodded and winked. "It's sexy." I laughed and went back inside. After a few more minutes we made our selections and went to the register. I looked through my items to double check again. I bought 3 swimsuits including the blue one and the outfit Patty suggested.

After a few more stores, we were finally finished and sat at the food court.

"So Tsubaki," I started, "how are you and Black Star doing?"

"Just fine," she answered and crossed her legs. "What about you Liz?"

"What's there to talk about?" She sighed and popped a chip into her mouth. "I've been dropping hints but it won't go through that thick head of his!"

"Kid is so naïve," Patty chimed in, munching on a fry. I shook my head and grabbed a fry.

"It's been 3 months but no progress." She sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry Liz," Tsubaki reassure. "We'll help you out."

"Good luck with that." She doubted.

Soul's POV

"And she looks at me!" Kid cried. "She looks at me!" Me and Black Star exchange looks.

"She's into you bro," I say, taking a sip from my coke.

"Invalid!" Kid denies. "Liz does not love!"

Black Star face palms. "It's obvious!" he bellowed, waving his hands around to prove his point. "A girl does not do that and expects to be 'just friends'!" he exclaims, making quotation marks.

"Even Black Star knows this," I agreed, propping my arm on the armrest.

"B-but," Kid stammered.

"No buts," I interrupted. "You need to do something now."

"Girls can't wait forever, you know." Black Star deadpanned. I sighed and nodded.

"Tell me about it." I added. Kid groans and rubs his face, his hair messy from running his hands through it.

"I don't know what to do," he mutters, confused about the whole situation.

"Well do you like her back?" I ask, glancing at him.

"I.. I actually.." Suddenly the door slams open, stopping Kid from finishing.

"Wazzzzup!" Patty announces, walking in. Black Star sighs in frustration, all the progress lost. Kid instantly sobers up. "Did you get everything you needed?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, we got _lots." _Liz answers, shooting Maka a look. Maka instantly blushes and looks away. I raise a brow, amused at her reaction.

"Okaayy," Black Star drags out, "let's get going Tsubaki." He claps his hands together and stands up. "Later everyone, see you at the airport tomorrow." He grins.

"Bye everyone," Tsubaki added, "Thank you Liz for inviting me."

"Anytime," Liz replies. Black Star grabs Tsubaki's bags and walks out. I stand up and grab my jacket.

"That's our cue," I concluded, "C'mon Maka." I glance over and see her, Patty, and Liz huddled together. Liz whispers something and Maka glances at me and turns back. They all start to giggle. I slowly blink and scratch my head, awkwardly standing there. Kid feels how uncomfortable I am and speaks up.

"Liz," Kid interrupts them. They break apart and Liz's head perks up.

"Yeah?" she replies back, confused. Kid takes a deep breath.

"May I speak with you?" He asks, shooting me a quick glance. I smirk, proud of the guy.

"S-sure," she stutters, her eyes widen with surprise.

"Later guys," I say out loud and take Maka's bag. Her breath hitches and her hand shoots out, snatching one of them.

"I'll just hold on to this one." She chuckles nervously. Something's up, but I shrug and take the rest.

"Bye!" Maka calls out and walks towards the door.

The car ride was silent on the way home. Maka kept fidgeting and texting on her phone. When we got home, she sprints to her room, taking her stuff, and locks the door. I shake my head, and walk into my room. I change into some home clothes and sit on the couch, watching TV. Maka emerges from her room and goes into the bathroom. The lock clicks and the shower turns on. I shoot up and check the time. 4:23 p.m. Maka takes long showers so that gives me about 35 minutes. I leave the TV on and silently walk to her room. I close the door carefully and scanned the room.

No bags.

I check the closet.

Nothing.

I look behind her desk.

Nope.

I get down and look under her bed.

Aha.

I grin maliciously. I grabbed the shopping bag and look in it. What? I pull out another bag and stop. My eyes bulge.

What is this sorcery?

I glance at the pink stripped bag. I chuckle deviously to myself.

"She shopped at Victoria's Secret," I grin to myself. I rubbed my hands together, smiling like a mad man and tore into the bag. My hand pulls out the first item and stop. My jaw instantly hits the floor as I examine the item.

"Holy… shit." I whisper as images begin to pop into my mind. I shudder at the excitement.

_**Click.**_

I freeze and listen. "SHIT." I scramble to my feet and shove the lingerie back into the bag. I put the bag back where it was and bolt out of the room. I jump onto the couch and pretended to be completely engrossed in the show. The bathroom door opens and Maka comes out, wearing one of my shirts and short shorts. I internally groan at her legs. Why does she do this to me?

"Soul?" she asks while drying her hair with a towel.

"Mhmm." I reply, continuing to stare at the screen.

"Why are you watching Teen Mom?" she inquired. She looked taken aback.

_Fuck._

"Nothing else was on," I quickly replied.

"Uhh, okay then," she slowly says, unsure of what to do. I look at her and pat the spot next to me. She sits down and I pull her towards me.

"What did you guys do today?" she sighs and rests her head on my chest. I roll my eyes and drew circles on her waist.

"Guy stuff," I shrug, "not much." I turn my attention back on the screen. The show took a break and a Victoria's Secret commercial begins to play. Maka tenses and looks away. I chuckle at myself and pull her in closer to me. I lean down.

"The one you picked out beats all of these," I whispered into her ear. She looks up, confusion written across her face.

"What are you ta-" she stops herself and catches on. "You did not!" she yells and jumps away from me.

"Oh but I did," I chuckle. "Blue is a _great_ color on you, babe." I smirk. She instantly blushes and slaps her face. She groaned and sat back down.

"What's the use," she sighed. "You were going to find out sooner or later." She dropped her hands in defeat and snuggled up to me. I roar with laugher and kiss her.

"C'mere." I growled and moved her on top of me. She straddled me and kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I held onto her and stand up, not breaking apart. Her legs wrapped around me and tangled her fingers into my hair. I groaned and moved my hands down to her behind. I walked into the room and place her down on the bed. I hovered over her and grinned.

"I'm going to make the whole city hear you tonight."

Well… that escalated quickly.

Anyways! I worked hard on this chapter and I made it a little long for you guys! (:

I hope you guys liked it and leave a review and all the good stuff! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am so ashamed of myself because I did not work on this chapter at all. I had a rough week and so I wasn't really in the mood. I'm sooo sorry! But now I have it for you today! It's mostly a filler chapter but expect another one on Saturday. I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think! (:

Maka's POV

I pulled out my phone and checked the time once again. I glanced around, worry starting to seep into me.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked Soul. He simply shrugged and went back to listening to his phone.

"SOUL, MAKA!"

I turned around and sighed with relief. Black Star barricaded through the crowd almost knocking a man over. Tsubaki was behind him but stopped to apologize.

"Black Star, I said no running!" boomed a voice. Kid calmly walked towards us, pulling 2 suitcases with him. Liz and Patty followed behind, each also carrying 2 suitcases. I stood up from the chair and placed a hand over my heart.

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed. "I thought you all died or something!"

Black Star ran up to us and halted to a stop.

"Bakaaaaa," He scolded and thumped me on the head. "A god like me cannot simply die!"

Tsubaki walked over to me and patted my head.

"He's in a good mood," she beamed. I rolled my eyes and fixed my hair. Soul pulled out his earphones and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head.

"Okay, let's get going," He huffs, "I'm tired of waiting." I make a face.

"Dude, you know you're going to have to wait 8 more hours right?" I stated, looking up.

"Dude," he mocked. "Do you want to sit alone then?" I turned around and smacked his chest.

"You promised you would sit with me!" I exclaim. Soul smirked and put his hands up in surrender.

"I did?" He teased. I gasped and continue to hit him. Kid watches for a couple of minutes before sighing.

"Okay, you love birds," He interrupted, checking his watch. "We have to get going now."

Soul grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers together and follows Kid. We all headed towards the entrance, stopping to give the lady our tickets. She smiled and waved a hand towards the right.

"Right this way," She informed. I gave her a smile and picked up my bags.

We finally reached the airway and boarded the plane. Black Star and Tsubaki sat in the seats next to me and Soul. Kid and Liz sat in front while Patty was seated with another passenger.

"Do you want to store your bag?" Soul asked, as he was putting our luggage in the compartments. I shook my head and leaned into the chair.

"Alright then," He finished up and sat down, glancing over at me. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my head on his chest. He chuckled and pulled me in closer.

"Tsubaki! What is this mysterious liquid?!"

"That's coconut juice Black Star,"

Black Star 'oohed' and gazed at the container in his hands. He looked at Tsubaki and back at the container, then at Tsubaki, repeating the process over again.

"What's wrong?" She asked hesitantly, touching his shoulder. He grinned.

"Try it," he said, handing her the juice. "It's really good."

I turned back at Soul and wiggled my eyebrows. Soul put a hand on my face, causing me to stop.

"He is so weird." He sighs out.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my head phones and my iPhone. I plugged in my head phones and sighed in content. Soul yanks out one of them and shoves it into his ear.

"Safetysuit?" He looks at me, surprise written all over his face. I moved my bangs out of my face and reached to grab it back. He smacks my hand away and draws back.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He rolls his eyes. I leaned back on his chest.

"I'll let you listen this one time because I'm a cool person," I teased, blowing him a kiss. Soul coughs out a loser and flicks my nose.

"Haters be hating," I stated, rubbing by nose and sticking out my pinky. He grabs my finger.

"Why are you raising your pinky? He asks, raising a brow.

"It's the feather because you're not the worth the bird."

He puts his hands over his chest in mock hurt. "Ouch, that really hurt." He says in fake agony. "Kiss me to make me feel better?" He puts on his puppy dog face. I grin and lean in to kiss him on the cheek. He quickly turns his head and kisses me on the lips. I slowly blink, recovering from what just happened.

"Heyyy…" I slowly drawl out. Soul leans in and kisses me, stopping me from finishing.

"Just shut up," he smiles and continues to kiss me. I lean back, stopping him for a brief moment. I look up and smile back, resting my hand on his chest.

"Okay," I whisper out, leaning back in to return the kiss.

Soul's POV

7:02 A.M.

2 more hours, you can do this. My arm was wrapped around Maka as she was sleeping on my chest. She looked so peaceful, one reason why I didn't want get up. I mentally groaned as I felt my arm lose feeling.

"Black Star," I whispered.

No answer

"Black Star."

A twitch.

"Damn it, Black Star!" I hissed out. His head popped up.

"What?" He replied while rubbing his eyes. I pointed my head at Maka. He instantly frowns.

"You woke me up because your girlfriend is getting all cuddly with you?" He says, annoyed. I narrowed my eyes at him and shake my head, hoping not to wake her up.

"I need to go piss, but I don't want to wake her up." I say urgently. Black Star grins and cackles, covering his mouth to not wake anyone up. I scowled.

"Shut up and help me!" I demanded. Black Star shakes his head at the idea.

"What do you think I can even do to help?" he answers back, waving his hands around.

"Just take my spot," My voice low. He cocks his head to the side.

"It'll just be like 2 minutes dude," I say desperately. "She's a heavy sleeper."

He sighs and walks over. I slip out my arm and replace it with his.

"Hmm…"

We instantly freeze and Black Star shoots me a look. Maka mumbles to herself and snuggles closer to Black Star. He awkwardly sits there with his arm under Maka.

"No funny business," I warn.

"What?!" He exclaims. "I have a girlfriend too!" He shouts out in frustration. I put a finger over my lips and shush him. I quickly walk to the bathroom and shut the door. I sigh out in bliss and flush the toilet. I walk back to my seat but stop and walk backwards. My jaw drops and I let out a low whistle. Liz was sleeping on Kid's shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her. Kid's eyes snap open and glare at me.

"You'll wake her up," He whispers, glaring daggers at me. I put up my hands, meaning no harm and walk back to my seat. I sigh in relief when I saw that Maka was still asleep. I quickly switch out with Black Star and pull her in tightly against me.

"Thanks man," I mumble out. He mutters a 'no problem' and goes back to his seat.

I kiss Maka's forehead and bury my face into the crook of her neck.

"You guys make me sick," Black Star grumbles. I silently laugh and close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka's POV

"Land!" Patty screamed out, kissing the ground.  
"No! Patty!" Kid scolded. "That ground is filthy!"  
I stepped out and breathe in, basking in the sunlight. Liz follows me and wraps her arms around Kid's waist, trying to sooth him. I yawn and stretch out my limbs.  
"Woooo," I yawn out. "I am tired." I scratched my belly and pulled on my Ray Bands. We grabbed our luggage and called a taxi. Kid told the driver the address and piled up into the car. After several turns and stops, we reached a boating dock and stepped out. We walked onto the boat and sat down. There was an island not too far away from us and we thanked the man as we got there.  
We walked up a deck. We reached a fairly large sized home that was surrounded by palm trees and the sunny sky. The condo was a dark blue with an open porch. The house was 2 stories and had a pool right behind it. There was a stone path off to the right leading to a gazebo which was a good distance away from the home.  
"Father really out did himself." kid said, admiring the home.  
We stepped inside, each and every one of us quiet. My eyes practically budged out of my head as I saw the sight in front of me. The living room had a flat screen TV, an L shape couch with variety of pillows and a clear glass coffee table, which was on a fuzzy rug. The next room held the kitchen but was connected by an arch doorway. The kitchen had an island off to the side with bar stools surrounding it. There was also an office and billiard room that had doors that led to the back porch. And let's not forget that each and every wall was decorated exquisitely.

"This," Liz started off, "is my dream home."

I continued staring, failing to form words. Everyone split up and toured the home, each pairing up. I followed Tsubaki as she was walking up the spiral stairs. There were 4 rooms for us. 3 had double beds and one had a single. I gasped and sprinted towards the room.  
"DIBS ON THIS ONE." I yelled out, slamming by body into the bed. This room was the best room and only had one bed. I paused for a second, feeling a bit guilty. Sharing is caring…but too bad I don't care. I mentally shrugged and rolled over on my belly, digging my face into a pillow.  
"No! I already called dibs!" screamed out Black Star. He raced over and jumped, slamming his body into mine.  
"Get off! I got it first!" I yelled out, trying to pushing Black Star off the bed. He grabbed me by the foot and dragged me off the bed. I fell on the floor with a thud.  
"It's on you freak!" I cried out and jumped up, landing on my elbow. Black star groaned out in pain but quickly retaliated, rolling over and pinning me down. He pinned down my arms and sat on me, preventing me from moving.  
"Just give up," he sang, smirking.  
"In your dreams jackass," I frowned, trying to break free.  
He shook his head and laughed, giving me a look. I tensed up, feeling something bad about to happen.  
"Black Star," I paused. "What are you doing?"  
He hocked out a loogy, daggling in front of me. I instantly started screaming and kicking to get him off. He slowly leaned in, only inches from my face.  
"Okay!" I panicked. "You can have the bed!"  
He shook his head, causing the loogy to dip even closer. I began to hyper ventilate and kicked even harder but it was no use.  
"KID," I screamed, desperate for help. Kid came walking in, his hands stuffed into his pockets. His face twisted with revulsion as his eyes landed on us.  
"That is sick," He spat out, and jabbed a finger at Black Star. He walked over to Black Star and slapped him upside the head.  
"You are 18 now Black Star," He scolded, "so start acting like it"

Kid pulled out germ-x from his pocket and began to disinfect his hands, using globs of it. Black Star got up and muttered a sorry. He wiped his mouth and began to walk away. I sighed out a breath of relief, glad that it was over. Black Star slowly turned around and grinned maliciously. He licked his hand began to walk towards me. My eyes widened and I sprinted towards the door. He instantly ran to me, chasing me down the hall while cackling. After a few minutes I reached a dead end. Black Star crept up to me, his hand glistening with saliva.  
"Get the hell away from me!" I cried out, making an x with my fingers. He slowly walked towards me, shoving out his hands. I backed into the corner, trying to distance myself.  
"I CALL DIBS ON THIS ROOM."  
Me and Black Star stopped, wide eyed. The door slammed and locked. We were frozen in place, not either one of us making a move.  
"DAMN IT PATTY!" Black Star bellowed, running to door. "I ALREADY CALLED DIBS."  
I walked away in defeat, entering another room.  
"Cheer up," Soul teased while ruffling my hair. I huffed in reply, stomping my foot also. Soul chucked and started to unpack, placing his clothes on the bed. I trudged over to the other bed and laid face down. Something hit my head, making me turn back around.  
"You left these in here," Soul stated, throwing another pair of shorts at me.  
I caught it and threw it to the side. "I ran out of room in my suitcase," I replied. He stopped and stared at me.  
"You brought 3 bags Maka," He stated with bewilderment. "How the hell did it not fit?"  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm a girl," I sighed out, waving my hand. "You wouldn't understand."  
Soul crossed his arms and gave me a look. "How hard is it to be a girl?"  
"It's not an easy job." I replied. "It's too complicated that you wouldn't even get it."  
Soul scoffed and went back to unpacking. "How hard can it be? All you have to do is put on a dress."  
I threw my shorts at him, sticking out my tongue. "You're a bully."  
He grinned and caught the shorts with ease. "You love me anyways." I shook my head and laid back down. Soul sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down and pulled me to him.  
"Let's take a nap," He suggested while resting his chin on my head. I raised a brow and shook my head.  
"We just got here," I stated. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Let's go to the beach then," he commented, squeezing even tighter.  
"S-soul," I squeaked out. "Can't breathe."  
"oh," he lets go and starts playing with my fingers. We sit there while looking out of the window, enjoying the view for a while. We sit there in silence, a comfortable silence though.  
"Well," he said and stood up, holding out his hand. "Let's go."  
I grabbed his hand, a bit skeptical.  
"To... where?" I drawled out. He pulled me up and tugged me out the door, giving my hand a little squeeze. He looked over at me, a glint in his eyes.  
"That's the surprise."

"So what do you think about the whole thing?" Soul asked. We were walking outside, holding hands and swinging them back and forth.  
"About what whole thing?"  
He waved his hand around. "About the trip, out summer. " He cleared up. I pursed my lips together.  
"I don't know," I started off, thinking about his question. "It seems too good to be true."  
Soul glanced at me and turned back, his expression thoughtful. "What do you mean?"  
I sighed and look up at the sky. "I mean, I don't want to sound like negative nelly or anything," I paused, taking a deep breath, "but, it just feels like something bad is going to happen."  
Soul's eyebrows rose. "Why do you feel that?" He made a face and pulled me in closer. I leaned into his shoulder and continued to walk.  
"Every time something good happens, there's always going to be a bad," I stated. "Well, that always happens to me. No matter how great the moment is, there's always something bad about to happen." Soul reached over and tucked my hair behind my ears.  
"You're shorting yourself out," He said. "Maybe that's the reason why."  
We walked to the back of the house, walking next to the pool.  
"Maybe," I shrugged. "Maybe not."  
Soul opened his mouth to reply as we walked by the pool, but was cut short. He slipped at the edge and fell into the water. I slowly blinked and busted out laughing. He frowned and moved his hair out of his face.  
"Ha ha," Soul said, not amused. "Very funny." I grinned at him, and held out my hand.  
"Is my little baby okay?" I teased, winking at him. He smirked and grabbed my hand, yanking me forward. I screamed and fell into the pool.  
"Oops."  
I glared at Soul and splashed him in response. He slowly sank down into the water, disappearing.  
"Soul?" I glanced around at the water but saw nothing.  
"This isn't funny Soul!" I hesitantly said, backing away. Suddenly my foot was grabbed, causing me to fall. I shut my eyes and popped back up again.  
"You jerk!" I laughed out, punching Soul's chest. He laughed and leaned in, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Payback," he winked at me and rested his forehead on mine. I smiled and leaned in, closing the gap between us.

Kid's POV

I collapsed on the bed, exhausted. I propped my head behind my arms and examined the room. The walls were a dark green with brown wooden furniture. I closed my eyes and flopped to my side.

"This bed is so comfortable..." I muttered to myself.

"Good to know."

My eyes snapped open as I whipped my head over to the side. Liz stood at the other bed, a smirk on her lips.

I sighed and sat back up.  
"I forgot that you were there." I said, running a hand through my hair. She bit her lip and looked away. I tilted my head in response. She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.  
"What are we?" she quickly asked. I blinked a few times and looked at her.  
"Um... humans?" I answered.  
She let out a weak laugh and turned to me.  
"No, I meant what are we," she asked again, emphasizing between me and her. My face instantly heated up, shy about the topic.  
"I don't really know," I started off. "I mean I like you and you like me. Right?"  
"Right," she answered.  
"So what now?"  
She sighed and looked at the wall, fidgeting with her thumb.  
"Askmeoutalready" she muttered  
My brows furrowed together trying to comprehend what she was saying.  
"I didn't catch that," I leaned in. "What?"  
"Oh my gosh!" she threw her hands up in frustration. "Just ask me out already!"  
I raised a brow and faced her, giving her my full attention.  
"Will you go you with me?"  
She stopped and stared at me. "What?"  
"Will," I grabbed her hand, "you go out with me?"  
She stared at me, mouth wide open.  
"Elizabeth, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."  
She instantly broke out into a smile and flung herself at me, kissing me. I responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. Patty walked in skipping.  
"Can we go sho- HOLY CRAP." She shielded her eyes and backed out of the room, making gagging noises while doing so. Liz broke away and gazed into my eyes.  
"You're so stupid sometimes." she said and leaned back in.

.

(Author's Note)  
Heyoooooo! I am back baby! Haha(; so I found a break in my schedule and immediately started to work on this chapter! I apologize for any errors or sloppiness but I was mainly focus on getting this out today. It's not as long as I wanted it to be buttttttttt I will make the next one a bit longer. I had some people ask me to put a bit of kid and Liz into this so yep. I hope you guys like and make sure to comment/fav/follow and all that good stuff! PM me if you want too! (: thanks guys! Next chapter will be up probably in about 1 - 2 weeks. Oh and just a little teaser, expect some dramaaaaaa in the next 2 chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

Maka's POV

Warmth

Warmness surrounded me and it was absolutely pure bliss.

I scooted towards the warmth and sighed in content from comfort. I heard a small chuckle followed by two arms tightening their hold around my waist.

"Wake up…"

I buried my head under the blanket and shifted, trying to get comfortable again. It was a nice day, all calm and quiet. The waves rose and crashed in the distance and the smell of beach surrounded me. This was definitely paradise.

I felt a finger prodding my side, causing all of my peaceful thoughts to shatter.

"Makkaaa…"

Keeping my eyes shut, I quickly whacked Soul and swung one leg over him.

"Shhh," I whispered, sleep lacing my voice. "You're ruining the moment."

He pulled me in closer, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck.

"You have to," he pauses and places a quick kiss on my shoulder, "wake up so we can get ready."

I groaned and cracked open an eye, peaking at an amused Soul.

"Now?" I grumbled.

He pecked my nose and got up, swiping the sheets off of me.

"Breakfast is in 20," he crossed his arms and walked into the bathroom.

I groaned once more and peeled my body from the bed, dragging my feet in Soul's direction. I swiftly got ready and was in the middle of changing into some day clothes until Soul tried to peak.

I yelped once I saw Soul and grabbed the nearest item to me.

"Have I told you that you look great in blue?" he smirked.

"Perv!" I yelled, thrusting a hanger at him. He closed the door just before the hanger could hit him. I rolled my eyes when I heard him laughing outside the door.

Deciding not to waste any more time, I shoved on a pair of shorts and opened the door. Soul was leaning against the frame and wiggled his eyebrows when I walked out.

"Hey Soul?" I called out and dramatically batted my eyelashes.

"Yeah?" he perked up.

I waved him closer and shot him a seductive smile. He came closer to me, a bit confused. I slowly reached forward and caressed his cheek. As if a light bulb went off, he closed his eyes and leaned forward. Ahh haaaa.

I quickly smacked Soul on the side of the head and received a satisfying groan. I dashed towards the kitchen, laughing like a manic.

"TAKE THAT SON," I screamed, streaking down the hallway.

I saw Kid and Liz and slowed to a stop, hopping on top of the counter.

"What was that all about?" Liz asked, raising a brow.

"Oh you know," I grab an apple and take a big chuck out of it. "Soul's being Soul."

Kid shakes his head.

"I'd rather have Soul being Soul than BlackStar being BlackStar," he muttered and flipped over a pancake.

Like on cue, Soul walked in rubbing his head.

"Tease," he muttered, glaring at me.

I stuck my tongue out and patter the spot next to me. Soul walked over and leaned back the counter.

"What are we having?" Soul asked, propping his elbows behind him.

"Pancakes," they both answered, continuing to work.

I crisscrossed my legs and took a bite out of my apple. "Where's everyone else?"

Kid poured in another batter. "BlackStar and Tsubaki are out getting groceries and Patty is in the pool."

"Swimming naked," Liz added, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the plates.

Soul nodded and I silently munched on my apple, watching the two work around the kitchen. My brows pulled together in thought. Something seems off. I carefully observed the two. Liz would reach over for the paper towels, slightly grazing Kid's hand. Kid would shoot her small side glances and move closer to her.

I took another bite and chewed in deep thought. Soul nudged me with the same expression. He pointed at Kid, then at Liz and connected his fingers. I tilted my head, lost at what he's trying to say. Kid slyly winked at Liz causing her to giggle.

My jaw hit the ground as I dropped my apple. It made a thud as it hit the ground and rolled away. Liz and Kid both turned in confusion.

"Maka are y-"

"Are you two together?!" I interrupted, wide eyed.

Soul slapped my thigh and rolled his eyes. "Way to be smooth."

I propped on my knees and leaned over to them. I

"Are you?" I asked almost too eagerly.

Liz's face heated up and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What was that Liz?" Soul taunted, cupping his ear. "I couldn't really hear you."

"We're together," Kid muttered.

Soul grinned but not in the good kind of way. "I'm sorry can you say that a little bit louder?"

I wacked Soul in the arm and glared at him. You idiot.

"WE'RE TOGETHER OKAY?" Liz screamed out, huffing in frustration. Suddenly flames ignited behind her. She almost looked scary. Almost.

"Booyah!" Soul yelled and raised his hand to high-five me, completely unaware of the fire.

The doorknob turned and Tsuabki and Blackstar came in, hands full of groceries.

"FIREEEEEE," BlackStar bellowed, dropping the groceries and grabbing the pan. He bolted outside and chucked the pan at the pool. Patty, who was lounging on a floatie, did not see the flying sauce pan come flying at her.

"Patty watch out!" Tsubaki screamed.

Patty looked up and screamed, jumping in the water just in time. The pan smacked onto the floatie and immediately bursted in flames. We all 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as it raised up and slowly died out, eventually leaving the burnt remains of the once was floatie.

Patty bursted out of the water, gasping for air. "What the hell?!" she asked, turning to us.

"Breakfast's ready," Kid called out, sticking his hands into his pockets and calmly walked back in.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Heyooo my little turd balls 3**

**Are you surprised? I am! Haha(:**

**I wanted to give you guys a quick update before I end up not having time. This chapter was more of a filler and wasn't really my favorite, plus it's not as long as I liked it. But I hope you guys like the chapter and feel free to PM me or leave a review. You guys are the best !**


	8. Chapter 8

Soul's POV

"So what are we doing today?" Tsubaki asked.

We were all sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. After our little episode earlier, everyone finally settled down. Kid looked up from his plate and thought for a second.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" he questioned in return. He gracefully cut his pancake in half and smeared a small heaping of butter on top.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Maka suggested, reaching for the syrup. "We've been here for what, almost a week, and we haven't even been there yet." She poured a small drizzle and grabbed some strawberries.

Tsubaki clapped her hands together, excitement shining in her eyes. "I think that's a great idea!" she perked up. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement, well almost everyone. BlackStar was oblivious to the whole conversation and continued devouring mountains of pancakes. Tsubaki tsked at him and went back to her plate.

I glanced at my empty one and reached over to snatch one of Maka's. She slapped my hand and shifted her plate away. I sighed and leaned my elbow on the table.

"Tease," I muttered. She giggled and plopped a sad excuse for a pancake on my plate. It was probably the size of my thumb but I just shrugged. I grabbed the blueberry sauce and flooded my plate. Liz stared at me and shook her head.

"I hear there's going to be a bonfire at night too," Liz added as she got up to wash her dish. Patty handed over hers and walked over to the fridge.

"So we're going to be there for the whole day?" she questioned and pulled out some orange juice.

Liz rolled her eyes and wiped her hands. "No stupid," she replied, "we're probably going to go in the afternoon."

"What about 6?" I threw out, shoving my plate aside. Maka stacked up our plates and went to go wash them.

"Seems reasonable," Kid nodded. "What do you think BlackStar?"

BlackStar glanced up at us with a confused expression. A chunk of pancake was hanging off his chin.

"Uh, yeah," he said. The chunk slid off and flopped onto the counter. Kid physically cringed at the sight.

Maka came back with a glass of water and sat back down.

"Why don't we split up for the day?" she chimed in, taking a sip of her water. "Me with the girls and you with the guys?"

"If that's what you want," Kid complied, shrugging.

I got up to help the girls out with cleaning. I wasn't going to let them do all the cleaning while I just sat around and talked. C'mon I'm not _that_ sexist. I grabbed a paper towel and began wiping of the table.

"I saw a mall a few miles back," Tsubaki informed. "We can go there for a couple hours and then go to the beach when we're ready."

I nodded my head at her, putting my hands behind my head. "Sounds like a plan."

"C'mon," I said to Maka, holding my hand out for her. "Let's go get ready then." She took my hand and I pulled her up. She bumped her hip against mine, giggling. I rolled my eyes and tugged her into the room.

She grabbed a few clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a grey shirt and some basketball shorts. I stripped and exchanged clothes. I glanced at my reflection and smirked in approval. Maka walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing this floral romper with her hair in a fishtail braid. I let out a low whistle.

"Done checking me out?" she winked, crossing her arms.

"Depends if you're willing to turn around," I smirked, twirling my finger to emphasize my statement.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to reach over to grab her purse. I continued to watch her, not moving from my spot.

"Stop looking at my butt," she warned, shaking her head. I put up my hands in surrender and chuckled. She quickly grabbed our phones and walked out of the room with me trailing behind.

BlackStar was on the couch flipping through the channels while waiting for us. His head perked up when he saw us coming and let out a sigh of relief.

"About time you guys came out," he complained, running his hand down his face. "You took foooorevverrr."

Maka went upstairs in search for Tsubaki while I took a spot next to him and grabbed the remote. "What are you talking about?" I asked, changing the channel. "We only took like 10 minutes."

"10 minutes too long," he continued. I glanced at him and noticed how sleep deprived he looked. His head was leaning on the arm rest and dark circles adorned his eyes.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. "You seem out of it."

He groaned out loud and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"She snores," he whispered out so quietly that I almost missed it.

"Wait, what?"

He took a deep breath as if it was the most deadliest thing in the world.

"She snores," he repeated, "Tsubaki snores."

I let out a small 'oooh' in realization.

"Wait," I interrupted. "Haven't you slept with her before?"

He sat up straight and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Yea," he shrugged like no big deal. "But it was like soft, cute snoring."

I raised a brow and propped my leg on the coffee table. "Then why is it bothering you now?"

He glared at me like I asked the world's dumbest question.

"Maybe it's because of the new area or something but every time she sleeps, it's like the spawn of satan is trying to come out!" he cried out.

"What's coming out?" Maka asked, stepping down the stairs with everyone else following.

All the color drained from BlackStar's face. I watched him fail to form words. He looked like a fish gasping for air. I stepped in before he could embarrass himself.

"Oh uh," I got up, dusting my pants off. "BlackStar was talking about this, uh, documentary he was watching about child birth." I scrambled out, hoping they'll believe it.

Liz made a face and Maka just raised a brow.

Everything was silent

"Okay then…" Kid coughed. "Everyone to the boat! Let's go, move it!"

Everyone shuffled out and climbed on the boat taxi that'll take us to the mainland. The ride was only about 5 minutes before we got off. Kid exchanged a few words with the guy, thanked him, and caught up with us. We approached the mall, which surprisingly, looked just like a regular mall.

"Alright everyone," Kid announced as we walked into the building, "We meet up here at 5:30 okay? That gives you 5 hours everyone."

I poked a finger at Maka and waved it around. "Stay out of trouble," I instructed. "You hear?"

She waved her hand, dismissing me. "Yes dad." She teased.

We both went our separate ways. The guys and I walked into a store called _**West Pacific**_. The store was a surfer/beach theme store and was decorated with variety of surf boards and beach wear. A girl emerged from the front desk and walked over to us smiling.

"Hi, my name's Monica," She greeted smiling. "How can I help you today?"

Kid gave her a small wave. "We're just looking around."

She licked her lips as her eyes raked over Kid before snapping them back up.

"Do you have anything in mind?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes. I saw BlackStar trying to stifle a laugh.

I looked over at Kid and held in my chuckles. He looked so uncomfortable that I almost felt bad for the guy. Almost.

"No, thank you though." He replied and took a step back. Monica stuck her hands into her back pockets and took a step closer.

"Well, feel free to ask if you need anything." She winked before walking away.

Once the girl was out of sight Black star busted out laughing and slapped Kid on the back.

"Looks like we got us a Prince Charming over here!" Black star exclaimed. Kid rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"Feel _free _to ask if you need _anything_," I purred, mimicking the girl before also laughing.

"Oh Kid," BlackStar sighed out, grabbing Kid's bicep, "you're _sooo_ strong!"

We both busting out laughing while leaving Kid standing there with a scowl.

Maka's POV

"What the heck?" Liz cried out. "They have a Forever 21 here?"

Whoa, what?

I span around and saw it in the distance.

"Gnarly," I said, walking ahead of the girls.

"Dat' ass!" Patty cried out, cupping her hands around her mouth.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her.

"You wish you had it!" I teased and turned back around, smacking into something hard.

I landed with an 'oof' and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I manage to groan out.

"It's fine," a voice said. "It happens to everyone."

I looked up to see a guy my age. He held out his hand and I took it. I dusted myself off and looked around for my purse.

"Looking for this?" He asked, holding it out to me.

Oh thank goodness.

"Yes, thank you," I sighed out in relief. I grabbed it and readjusted the strap on my shoulder, giving him a grateful smile.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the girls stop and watch the scene in front of them.

"I'm Mike," he introduced holding out his hand.

I shot him a friendly smile and shook it. "I'm Maka."

"Are you guys new here?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah," I answered, rubbing my arm. "Me and a couple of my friends are here for vacation."

He crossed his arms and looked at me. "Oh really?" His face lit up. "We'll, I've been living here for quite a while so I can give you guys a tour if you want."

"Oh," I said surprised. I looked back at the girls, not wanting to keep them waiting. "I don't know, I'll have to see with the others…" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Okay how about this," he requested. "There's a party later tonight at the beach. You guys can come if you want. It's a great way to meet new people."

A party huh? Well, we are going to the beach later on so why not?

"Sure," I agreed, giving him a grin.

He smiled back and checked the time on his phone.

"So I'll see you then?" he asked.

"Until then," I said. We exchanged goodbyes and walked away.

I turned back to be bombarded by the girls.

"Who was that?!" Liz exclaimed.

"He was totally hitting on you Maka!" Patty yelled out, hopping up and down.

"Maka!" Tsubaki cried out, grabbing me.

Feeling awfully confused I broke away from them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, lost in all of this. "I bumped into him and he was being nice and invited us to a party later."

Liz shot me a look and tsk.

"He was definitely flirting with you," she stated. "You can obviously tell."

I furrowed my brows together. We were just being friendly, right? Well, I know I was. That's what you're supposed to do when you bump into a stranger. You be friendly and move on with your life.

"I'm sure it's not like that," I ruled out. "He was just being nice."

Patty shook her head at me.

"I don't know Maka." She added.

I was starting to get frustrated from all of this.

"Listen," I began, "even if he does like me, I don't like him in that kind of way. I have Soul and that's that."

I crossed my arms and scrunched my face at them. We stood there in the middle of the mall, staring at each other.

"Well then," Patty said, breaking the silence. "I call dibs."


	9. Chapter 9

Maka's POV

"Do you guys want to go?" I asked, leaning back and crossing my legs.

After a good 4 hour of walking around, we all eventually met up at the food court. Soul snatched a fry out of my hand and shoved it into his mouth.

"Sure," his mouth full. "We're already going to be at the beach so why not stay a bit longer?"

I rested my head on his shoulder, tired.

"Will there be booze?" BlackStar perked up.

Liz reached over and smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot!" She scolded at a groaning BlackStar. "Our goal is to not get drunk!"

BlackStar rubbed his head and looked at her. "Why not?" he whined which caused Tsubaki to giggle.

"Because," she started off, crossing her arms, "you'll never know what would happen to one of us if we did. We're not at home so it's not safe."

Kid nodded his head in approval. "How responsible of you Elizabeth," he praised. "I'm impressed."

"Oh, I'm still going to drink," she quickly stated, "but not as much."

I laughed. "Okay, let's get back home now." I suggested, letting out a yawn. "I'm tired."

We all gathered our things together and walked towards the boating dock. The ride back home was pretty peaceful, well, except the fact that BlackStar accidently dropped one of Tsubaki's shopping bags into the water.

We all climbed out of the boat and walked towards the beach home. The sky was starting to get dark as the sun began to set in the distance. Kid told us to go change and meet up back in the front of the house.

"Hurry up!" Liz yelled from outside.

I stepped out, sliding my phone into my shorts. "No need to yell!"

Soul and Black Star followed behind me, Black Star wearing sunglasses. Kid eyed his shades.

"Why do you have those on?" he questioned, squinting as if he was internally judging.

Black Star flipped his hair. "Are you jealous?" he taunted, lowering his glasses to look at Kid. "You wish you had these, don't you?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "It's night time," he said, shaking his head. "You're probably going to trip and fall into the fire."

Black Star gasped, wiping off his shades. "How dare you!" he feigned being offended and chucked the sunglasses at Soul. Soul caught the thing with ease and simply shoved it into his pocket.

"You throw like a girl," Soul pointed out, smirking. I grabbed Soul by the arm and dragged him away, shaking my head.

"It's okay Black Star," Tsubaki reassured, patting his back. "I think the way you throw is manly."

It took every ounce of me to keep from laughing.

"Okay," Liz spoke up, clearing her throat. "Let's goooooo."

We all walked a couple of minutes away from the house and making our way to the beach. We all heard faint music playing as we approached the shore. I felt my jaw drop at the sight of the party. The whole beach was filled with teens as they danced to the loud upbeat music playing in the background. There was a bar on the side serving snacks and refreshments if needed. The bonfire was bigger than I had expected and was probably as high as a palm tree. A few logs surrounded the fire letting a few teens sit and roast smores.

"Holy," I breath out, looking around.

"Shit," Soul added, his expression the same.

We walked up to the entranced, excitement already bubbling inside of me.

"I was seriously thinking that you were a no show," a voice said, causing us to turn around.

Mike was standing there with a beer in his hand, baseball hat free. I rolled my eyes, placing a hand on my hip.

"Good to see you to," I reply, a smile gracing my lips. Soul glanced at us two and took a step closer to me. I wrapped my arms around Soul.

"Anyways Mike, these are my friends," I introduced, gesturing to them. They all exchanged hellos as for Soul gave a simple nod.

Mike smiled and waved a hand, beckoning for us to enter. "Great. The party just started so let me show you around."

We all followed him, weaving through the crowd until finally approaching the bonfire. There were a good amount of teens there, somewhat around our age.

"Guys," Mike spoke up, catching their attentions. "This is Maka and her friends. Make sure they feel welcomed."

They looked at us and gave us friendly smiles. A few invited Black Star over to play a game of football as for Kid went and joined a group on the deck fishing.

"Hey let's go night swimming!" Patty suggested to me, Liz, and Tsubaki.

I shrugged and pulled off my shirt, exposing my bikini top. I tossed it in the sand and turned to Soul.

"You coming?" I asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"Nah," he turned down. "I'm going to go over there with Black Star."

I nodded and gave him as peck. He placed an arm on my shoulder.

"I want you to be careful okay?" he cautioned. "You don't know what'll happen at these things."

I rolled my eyes. "Soul, I'll be fine," I patted his hand. "We're on vacation, just relax, have fun."

He looked at me, pursing his lips together. "I know, but promise me if anything happens the first thing you do is find me. Okay?"

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled out from the waves. "You coming or not?"

I turned back to Soul and gave him a reassuring smile. "I promise. Now go have fun."

I handed him my phone. "Hang on to this for me. I'll come back and get it when I'm done."

I turned around and jogged up to the shore, catching up with the girls.

"About time!" Patty popped out from underwater, scaring me.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Liz asked, floating on her back.

I sighed, wading into the ocean. "Soul was just worried."

"Worried?"

I nodded. "I don't know," I sighed. "I don't see anything wrong happening tonight."

FAST FORWARD

After a while, I was getting tired and cold from swimming. I wrapped my arms around me as my teeth clattered against each other.

"Hey guys," I called out, walking up to the sand. "I'm going back up, I'm going to get a drink."

Patty shot a thumb up.

"Meet you there!" Liz affirmed before ducking back down.

I walked back up and spotted my shirt. Picking it up, I pulled it over my head and looked around for Soul.

I frowned. No Soul.

"Okay…" I drawled out, confused. I jumped when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I whipped my head around and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's just you Mike," I put a hand on my chest, trying to calm down.

He put his hands up, laughing. "Sorry 'bout that," he smiled. "What are you doing just standing here alone?"

I let out a small laugh. "I'm just looking for Soul,"

"Oh I just saw him actually," Mike informed. "Want me to take you there?"

I nodded, sweeping my wet hair to the side. Mike grabbed my wrist, leading me through the crowd.

"Last time I saw he was down playing football with the guys," Mike said, trying to speak over the music.

We walked down a small hill and found Black Star, talking to the guys from earlier.

"Hey Black Star!" I called out, waving my hands. His head perk up and he waved back.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Soul?" I asked. Black Star paused until finally speaking up.

"He said he needed to take a piss." He said, turning back when someone asked him a question.

Mike tugged on my arm, pointing to another path. "C'mon, I know where that is."

I continued following him and entered a more crowded area.

What the heck. How many people need to pee at the same time?

I looked around hoping to spot Soul.

Nope. No. Too fat. No. I let out a breath of frustration.

"Uhm," Mike spoke up, tapping my shoulder. "I think I found him."

I turned my attention over to where he was pointing, my jaw dropping. I felt myself biting back my tongue and shutting my eyes. I took a deep breath, hoping to kill the feeling I felt in my chest. I opened my eyes and felt my heart sink.

Soul sat leaned back on a chair, smiling as a girl straddled his waist.

"Hey," Mike asked, worry in his voice. "You okay?"

I looked up and let myself rid all the emotions I felt.

"Yeah," I said, surprised to hear my voice the same. I looked away and turned to Mike. "Let's get wasted."

FASTFORWARD.

I downed my drink, satisfied as I felt the back of my throat burn from the alcohol.

"Yo," I called out, tapping my glass. "Keep 'em coming."

The bartender came and refilled my glass for the… well I lost track. I heard Mike chuckle beside me, taking small sips of his drink.

"I'd never think you'd be the drinking type," he joked, setting his glass down. I took a gulp of mine, swishing it around. It was hard to look him in the eye as my focus was getting hazy.

"Expected the unexpected," I slurred out, resting my head on my hand.

A new song began to play making me have to urge to dance.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed, feeling a rush. I grabbed Mike's hand and steered him towards the dance floor. Sweaty bodies surrounded me, grinding on one another. I led Mike further into the crowd finally stopping and swaying my hips.

"Dance with me!" I yelled over the music, clearly too drunk for my own good. Mike stepped up and matched my pace. He placed his hands over my waist as I threw my hands up, pushing my hair back. I'm not going to let one little thing ruin my vacation. One stupid thing isn't going to ruin my night. I stopped dancing, the emotions from earlier rushing back. Mike noticed me dancing and stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I rubbed my temples, my chest heavy. "I, uh, I just need to sit down."

He nodded, understanding. "Want me to come with?"

I shook my head, waving him off. "No, no. You continue. I'll just be over there."

I started walking away, stumbling and almost falling down. I found my way back to the bar and hopped on the chair.

"Do you need anything miss?" the bartender came by, asking.

I lifted my chin up and nodded. "Give me the strongest thing you got."

The bartender gave me a skeptical look but returned with a fresh glass. I grabbed the drink and chugged it, shutting my eyes as I felt my throat burn up. I slid the glass back to him, signaling for another refill. My vision was becoming worse after each drink but I didn't have the urge to stop. I looked around seeing blurry faces all around me.

"All right little lady, I think you've had enough," a voiced said. I could barely hear anything as everything started spinning and my hearing becoming a bit muffled.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut short when everything went black.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Author's Note:**

**Boom! didn't expect to see that did you? Ha ha! (: told you there was going to be drama coming! Sorry for the wait (again) but i've been working at my mom's shop for the past few weeks and have been working on this and another story during my breaks. Speaking of the other story... I've recently started writing my own teen fiction on another website and i've been trying to spread the word about it. Please, please, please, pleasssseeee. Check it out. YThe link is in my bio. ****I would really appreciate it if i get a few more reads and some feedback!**

**or copy and paste the webpage here and click on the very first link. It should be on wattpad.**

** /story/5759563-finding-home**

**ANYWAYS, i hoped you enjoy this chapter! Till then!**


End file.
